The use of trucks and utility vehicles in various trades is well known. In particular, the use of flatbeds or rear tray vehicles introduces a problem of the storage of tools and equipment particular to the trade. The most common prior art solution is to mount a tool box against the rear of the cabin of the truck or utility vehicle. The mounting of the toolbox occupies usable space on the flatbed as well as posing problems of how to permanently mount the toolbox to the vehicle for security reasons. Commonly the toolbox is bolted through the floor of the toolbox to the flatbed of the truck or the tray of the utility.
There is therefore a need to provide a more elegant solution to secure storage of tools on a vehicle and to also provide the maximum payload space on the flatbed or tray of the truck or utility vehicle, respectively.